La bêtise d'une nouvelle génération
by fleur de lisse
Summary: Quand des enfants viennent du future le temps d'une journée pour déboussoler une vie... Pour Do, corriger par Aethelthryn


_Alors je commence avec celui-ci, car plusieurs autres OS arriveront ! Oui, ce sont pour la plupart des OS de noël car c'était mes cadeaux de noël u_u Celui-ci était pour Ma Do ! (Dororo03) Il y en aura un autre pour elle aussi, mais enfin c'est une longue histoire u_u_

_Il y a du Yuri ici. Vous n'aimez pas? Au revoir et à jamais, merci bien !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

Se prenant la tête dans les mains, elle soupira. Pourquoi c'était toujours ELLE qui se mettait dans le pétrin à cause de Potter? Pour ses beaux yeux, pour sa voix, pour ses longs cheveux… Décidément ! Quand elle lui avait demandé de l'aider à faire une nouvelle potion, elle avait fini par céder et accepter, bien sûr ! Et maintenant, où se trouvait-elle? Ça, c'était une putain de bonne question !

Apportant ses cheveux sur son épaule, elle les caressa comme toujours quand elle était dans une situation embêtante. Des yeux, elle chercha la cause de tous ses soucis mais rien, elle était seule, Lissa n'était pas là. Un autre soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Les alentours ressemblaient au château mais ce n'était pas le château, pas le château d'aujourd'hui. Passé, futur, autre dimension? Où est-ce que cette foutue potion l'avait transportée !

-Rosalie?

La jeune femme cria avant de mettre une main sur son cœur. Seigneur, elle lui avait fait peur !

-Lissa ! Argh, Lilicissa Lynn Potter-Malfoy, tu vas me le payer ! Où on est !

- Hey ce n'est pas ma faute !

Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, Rosalie se maudit de ne pas pouvoir vraiment en vouloir à la blonde, elle était trop faible face à elle. Et merde !

-Rosalie? Je crois qu'on est dans le passé…

Bon, respirons par le nez, prenons une grande respiration, ne pas serrer ses mains autour du cou de sa voisine, prendre sur soi… Elle savait bien que ça devait être un truc du genre mais elle espérait bien se tromper. Elle chercha autour d'elle pourquoi son amie disait cela et elle trouva.

-Génial, nos parents sont à l'école…

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas sous le choc, traumatisée, éberluée, ébahie? Tout simplement parce qu'avec Lissa, tout pouvait arriver. Quand elle disait tout, c'était tout. Elle n'avait plus de surprise, juste du désespoir et de l'exaspération. Peut-être aussi un soupçon d'inquiétude sur la façon de revenir chez elle.

C'était ça les joies de côtoyer une Potter doubler d'une Malfoy. Seigneur…

-Rosie, calme-toi, tout va s'arranger !

-Mais je suis TRÈS calme !

-Et c'est pour ça que tes cheveux sont rouges?

Et merde… Elle secoua ses cheveux pour qu'ils reviennent châtains et mauves. Oui, petit « cadeau » de sa mère… Rosalie se sentit tirer vers l'arrière quand des élèves sortirent de cours mais elles trébuchèrent. Regards plantés sur eux. Merde… Elle, ne pas pouvoir en vouloir à Potter? Ha ah ! Bonne blague, elle allait la tuer, oui !

Voyant sa colère, Lissa posa sa main sur la sienne alors qu'une femme s'approchait d'eux. Mcgonagall. Chouette…

-Mesdemoiselles? Qui êtes-vous?

-Moi je suis Rosalie, elle, elle est morte !

Poussant un petit cri, la blonde se releva précipitamment pour s'éloigner de son amie, par prudence.

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas ma faute ! Enfin, si, mais je n'ai pas fait exprès !

La métamorphomage laissa sa tête tomber contre le sol, découragée. Elle sentait que le temps allait être long…

**OooOooO**

-On ne peut pas…

-Tu m'aimes, non?

-Mais oui ! Mais Nymph, c'est impossible, c'est tout.

Envoyant son poing contre le mur de droite, Tonks était désespéré et furieuse. C'était elle l'adulte, elle la responsable, la raisonnable, alors pourquoi, pourquoi elle se trouvait face à cette putain de personne bien trop têtue ! Ces mots, elle les connaissait bien trop. C'est impossible, ce n'est pas raisonnable, on n'a pas le droit. D'accord, elle était un peu trop jeune pour être ensembles mais et alors? Qu'importe l'âge, l'amour n'a pas d'âge !

-Mademoiselle Granger, Tonks, puis-je vous voir je vous pris?

Toutes deux, elles sursautèrent à la voix du professeur de métamorphose. Inquiète, elles la suivirent. En route, elles croisèrent Snape accompagné de Malfoy et de Potter. Étrange comme ils semblaient tous aller dans la même direction, le bureau du proviseur.

-Professeur, pourquoi allons-nous voir le directeur?

-Pour une fois que tu poses une question intelligente Potter !

L'aurore roula des yeux en voyant leurs enfantillages et n'écouta leur dispute que d'une oreille distraite. Avec tout ça, ils étaient déjà arrivés, sans réponse. Nymphadora se demandait si les trois adolescents étaient en danger et qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle, qui sait?

C'est dans ses pensées, jetant des regards discrets à Hermione, qu'ils montèrent jusqu'au bureau.

-Non tu as raison, ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne, je n'aurais jamais dû te suivre dans tes débilités !

-Hey !

-Oh vous êtes arrivés !

Les quatre adolescents regardaient les deux jeunes filles avec de grands yeux, qui étaient-elles? Personne ne les avait jamais vues pourtant, peut-être des étudiantes de Beaubâton? Non elles portaient l'uniforme de l'école. Des nouvelles en décembre? Hum… Non, impossible.

-C'est de ÇA que tu parlais quand tu disais que tu craquais pour lui? Commença la blonde en s'adressant visiblement à Malfoy. Je veux dire, voyons t'as vu ses lunettes? Et ses cheveux ! Toi, t'es canon mais lui, non tu n'avais aucun goût ! Il est beaucoup mieux maintenant. Enfin, sans vouloir t'offenser papa.

-Pardon?

-Lissa, leur apprendre avec délicatesse on avait dit…

Draco et Harry se regardèrent d'une façon étrange. Pour les deux filles par contre, elles, regardaient l'autre aux cheveux bizarres. Oh mon dieu… Le directeur finit par les présenter. Lilicissa Lynn Potter-Malfoy et Rosalie Natalia Granger-Tonks.

-Bon maintenant que tout à été annoncé, d'ailleurs pourquoi leur dire? Une autre de tes idées idiotes !

- Hey je ne te permets pas !

-Ça tombe bien je me le permets toute seule !

-STOP !

C'était Hermione qui avait poussé ce cri, elle avait besoin de penser. Les enfants avec des êtres du même sexe se faisaient mais néanmoins cela était étrange pour elle… Elles venaient du futur. Rosalie…

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Bon aller je veux retourner chez moi !

**OooOooO**

Dans son lit, épuisée, Hermione se réveilla. Elle avait fait un rêve vraiment étrange cette nuit-là, sa relation avec Tonks la hantait jusque dans ses rêves. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'elle se prenait la tête dans les mains. Non, elle ne cèderait pas, Tonks avait six ans de plus qu'elle. Oh ce n'était pas si énorme dans un sens mais elle n'était encore qu'une enfant…

Enfant… Elle revit cette jeune fille magnifique qui leur ressemblait tant, dans un sens… Quand elle l'avait prise dans ses bras et lui avait juré de ne pas faire de bêtise avec « son autre mère » elle s'était sentie bien et heureuse, en paix… Ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'un stupide rêve. De toute façon, comme si Harry et Draco allaient finir ensemble…

Sombrement, elle repensa à la guerre, la triste guerre. Sans cette guerre, jamais Nymph n'aurait eu à être ici et tout serait bien moins compliqué !

Allant déjeuner, elle la croisa justement mais l'ignora. Aucune des deux ne se parlèrent de leur rêve respectif, jamais Harry ni Draco ne le citèrent non plus. Cela restait un rêve. Ou pas…

**OooOooO**

La tête contre l'épaule de Lissa, Rosalie sourit. Encore une fois, elle avait pu se faufiler jusqu'au dortoir des Serpentards, ignorant les « Tonks, dégage ! » « Granger, fait de l'air ! ». Cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose et rien ne l'empêcherait de dormir avec sa copine, non mais oh !

-C'est triste qu'elles ne se souviendront pas de nous, soupira Lilicissa.

-Ce qui aurait été triste c'est qu'on reste prises là bas ! Une chance que Snape ait su réparer ta bêtise !

Secouant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, elles s'endormirent.

**Fin.**

_Voilà, un OS sans grande prétention un peu trop rapide mais voila ! N'hésiter pas à commenter !_


End file.
